Collection
by Sakum1
Summary: Cada capítulo, una historia diferente. Chicos confundidos, animados, arrepentidos y enamorados.
1. Kentin

**.**

El cuento de la Bella y la Bestia, jamas había tenido tanto significado para mi. ¿No te parece que nos parecemos a ellos? O tal vez, estes pensando en la Dama y el Vagabundo. Si, concuerdo contigo. Nos queda a la perfección.

Desde que nos vimos en el pasillo de la secundaria has sido mi Sol, mi Luna mi entera existencia. Y cuando creí que estaríamos juntos, esa arpía se metió contigo. Mi padre me dio la opción de ir a la Militar, y aunque me partió el alma alejarme de ti por tiempo ilimitado, lo primero que hice fue negarme. Pero debía hacer algo para protegerte, y fue así como hice la inscripción y di todo de mí en los entrenamientos. Casi muero, ¿sabías?

Pero en momentos de oscuridad, el recuerdo de tus sonrisas fueron mi fortaleza y mi luz. Cada noche antes de dormir miraba hacia el techo y ahí aparecía tu sonrisa, tus bellos ojos y hasta juraba que tu mano cálida estaba sobre la mía. En ese campo, donde las lágrimas y el sudor fueron derramadas, se quedó aquel chico miedoso y débil, el que era abusado por chicas estúpidas y delincuentes mediocres. Nada me separará de ti, ahora soy fuerte y todos aquellos que un día se metieron contigo, la pagarán con su vida. Te lo juro.

Te entrego mi corazón y mi vida a cambio. ¿Te parece justo? Claro, a mí tampoco. Te ofrezco aparte, mil besos diarios, sonrisas para calmar angustias, palabras de amor, caricias que arrebatan el aliento. Te entrego todo de mí, por una sola de tus miradas. Yo no poseo más que todo este amor para darte.

Mis palabras imploran a tu infinita bondad. Dame algo en que creer, alguna prueba irrefutable de tu corazón abierto, dispuesto para que pueda alojarme. Con errores, fallos y decadencias, sé que soy lo más alejado de la perfección. Pero este sentimiento por ti es supremo, lo más cercano al éxtasis de los dioses.

¿Puedes voltear a ver, a este idiota que te ama, que te anhela más que al primer rayo matutino, que daría su vida a cambio de una sola palabra de amor de tus labios? ¿Puedes amarme de esta forma?

¿Me das tu corazón, bella princesa?

...

Uhh, demasiado corto. Lo sé.

Pero lo que pueda agregar, sería quitarle el encanto a una buena confesión (^.^)

~Siguiente Capítulo: Castiel~


	2. Castiel

**.**

Caminé por mis propios recuerdos, cada uno causaba más dolor que el anterior. Te ignoré, me enojé conmigo mismo al mostrarme tan débil y a ti te hice pagar. Fui cruel contigo, ignoré tus palabras y a tus sentimientos que corrían por alcanzarme. Di la vuelta y no me importó tu rostro confundido y desolado. Cada mirada fría, era por no ser fuerte. Cada palabra de desaire, fue para mantenerte lejos y que jamás te dieras cuenta de las heridas en mi corazón.

Tus palabras siempre me alentaban a seguir adelante, ante cualquiera que fuera el reto que tuviera enfrente y estuviste ahí para no dejarme caer. Tu abrazo cálido siempre estuvo ahí, para mí. Y no pude verlo.

Fui un idiota por no darme cuenta de tu dolor, Por decirte "déjame solo" cuando en mi interior gritaba "nunca te vayas de mi lado"

Deja todo atrás, yo te ayudaré. Deshazte de la oscuridad que por insensato, puse de escudo entre nosotros. Abre una vez más tus ojos y ve mis sentimientos viajando hasta ti, Deja que te alcancen y jamás los sueltes.

¿Puedes olvidar el dolor y quererme de nuevo?

Fui a buscarte, lo sé es tonto de mi parte esperar que me recibas así como así. Tus amigas me dijeron que fuiste al centro comercial… con un chico. No supe descifrar si era cierto o no, pero fui de todas formas. Recé por que no estuvieras en el cine, ya sabes lo que dicen de los lugares oscuros y tú con quien sabe qué tipo en un lugar así de peligroso. Juro que si es el chico pegamento no me detendré para romperle la boca.

Busco en todos lados y al fin te veo y quien está a tu lado no es el chico pegamento, es alguien del instituto, quien jamás vi como rival. Bueno, es que nadie se podría comparar conmigo. Me siento estúpido por ser arrogante justo ahora, cuando te veo que te acaricia la cara con su asquerosa mano y tu en lugar de alejarte o golpearlo, cierras los ojos y sonríes. Mis pies se detienen, ya no pueden ir a ti por más que mi corazón grite que debo reclamar tu amor.

Salgo del lugar, una maldita sensación se alojó en mi garganta ¿Qué será? Pregunto pero nadie responde. Un par de chicas se acercan pero las mando a volar enseguida. Solo quiero estar contigo, solo te quiero a ti. Dijiste un día que no era bueno estar solos cuando estamos tristes, pero si voy a buscarte ahora no sé qué cara poner. Ese idiota, lo envidio. Él te tiene, tiene tus sonrisas y tus caricias. ¿Qué daría ahora por volver el tiempo y ser de nuevo cercano contigo, pelear, discutir y seducirte con indirectas. Ahh, amo eso de ti, sus mejillas rojas y tu cara de furia. Tus respuestas sarcásticas, y tu lado débil para acercarte a mí aun sabiendo que no es mi mejor día.

Quiero volver el tiempo y estar junto a ti ¿Y tú, que es lo que quieres?

...

Que rocker tan mono! Es un capitulo antojo (tenia ganas de ver al pelirrojo modo-drama) ¡No me asesinen las Castiel-fans!

Hasta el próximo! ^u^/


	3. Dake

Capitulo algo pervert ^^u es que bueno, no hay ningun otro tema que le quede mejor X`D

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

— ¡Maldición! No vuelvo a hacerme la valiente ¡nunca! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? — farfullas para ti misma con el ceño arrugado por el dolor; momentos antes, caíste de bruces al intentar pararte sobre la tabla de surf de cierto chico rubio. Saliste corriendo hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban desde la noche anterior, y ni te importo que él te siguiera, rogabas pro que no fuera así, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Un par de golpes en la puerta te anunciaron que el cielo estaba en tu contra.

— ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Te hiciste daño? — pregunta Dake y se acerca a ti. Como acto reflejo le rehúyes y no enfrentas su mirada, pero sabes por su tono que está preocupado. ¡Y cómo no! si por el subiste a ese instrumento endemoniado…

—Estoy bien — mientes, pero no te cree y se acerca más a ti reteniéndote por el brazo y te voltea para verte de frente. Sueltas un quejido leve y te suelta. Entrecierra los ojos y lo ves examinarte de pies a cabeza, te avergüenzas un poco por la intensidad de su análisis.

— ¿Puedo? — estira una mano hacia tu piel, ahí donde están las marcas, asientes levemente. Apenas si te roza con sus dedos, pero es suficiente para estremecerte. Ya ni te acuerdas del dolor o la vergüenza, reparas en el hecho que estás a solas… en un cuarto de hotel… con un chico. Retrocedes asustada y te cubres el cuerpo, Dake ríe levemente. —¿Dónde más estas herida?

—Eh, yo… es cosa de nada. Estoy bien.

—Vamos, déjame revisar que sea cierto. No quiero que tu madre me envíe a la correccional por maltrato infantil.

Obedeces, más nerviosa que antes. Te acuestas bocabajo y estiras los brazos; si te duele un poco el hombro y quien mejor que tu novio para darte un suave masaje. Sientes sus manos haciendo su trabajo, y algo más. En un segundo, desabrocha el traje de baño. Sientes su cuerpo sobre ti, su respiración cálida en tu nuca. Ríe levemente y sientes escalofríos. Te remueves, pero te aprisiona las muñecas manteniendo tus manos sobre la cama. —Sé que aún no estás lista, y respeto eso. Pero podemos hacer otras cosas sin llegar al final. —tus mejillas arden al escuchar su voz en tono bajo, ronco, provocador en tu oído. Ese tono tan endemoniadamente sensual, te hace su súbdita. Asientes con una sonrisa cierras los ojos. No hay otra opción que entregarse, lo sabes. Desde el primer día que lo viste fue tu tendón de Aquiles. Se quita de encima y te jala con él para que te sientes y queden de frente. Apenas puedes cubrirte los senos con un brazo, Dake te agarra la mano libre y te acaricia la mejilla. —Quiero que me veas, y deseo verte, besarte, amarte. No haré nada que no quieras, y cuando me digas que hare lo haré. Por favor… — su mirada de súplica derrumba tus barreras.

Tomas aire, tu corazón va a mil, tus mejillas arden, pero ese cosquilleo en el estómago es lo que más retumba. Dake lleva tu mano hasta su pecho desnudo. El ritmo de su corazón, retumba en tu mano. El contacto de piel contra piel, te hace sentir intenso calor apoderándose de tu cuerpo. Él te sienta y su mano libre va hasta la tuya con la que te cubres el cuerpo, encerrando tu muñeca y separándola de forma lenta de ti. A su mirada, ya estas desnuda pero sigues con los ojos cerrados. Te abraza, juntando ambos cuerpos y te besa con ternura. Te mantiene en ese lugar rodeándote por la espalda. Su mano derecha encuentra el camino hacia tu vientre. Te acaricia, sus dedos suben a tu ombligo haciendo círculos y líneas irregulares por cuanta piel se atraviesa. No paran de besarse y el aire escasea. Sus besos van hasta tu cuello, sientes su lengua tocar tu piel. Te estremeces, solo con los movimientos de su respiración, no quieres hacer otra cosa que continua sintiéndolo en ti, no sabes si detenerlo, como él dijo que haría si se lo pedías.

O seguir, hasta que la luna aparezca…

...

Nuestro querido Dake, el lobo por el que muchas se dejarían comer ¬u¬


	4. Lyssandro

**A un capitulo de terminar esta serie ^^**

**Disfruten :)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

—Dices que sientes algo por mí, tan fuerte que serías capaz de renunciar a tu familia, pero aun así te vas a ir con ellos. ¿Si tienes en cuenta que las cosas para ti serán peor, ahora que esa mujer está libre?

Sucrette soltó un suspiro y alejó la mirada del chico hasta un punto inexistente en el suelo. Lysandro extendió una mano hacia ella atrapando su mentón y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—Es como mi madre…

—Una madre no golpearía a su hija hasta casi matarla. — siseó él. Los ojos de Sucrette se llenaron de lágrimas, removiendo el corazón del chico que la acogió en su regazo con gesto protector y hasta posesivo. — ¿prefieres a tu familia por sobre todo? ¿O lo que sientes por mí, solo fueron palabras vacías?

—Es verdad, todo lo que dije antes — aclaró ella poniendo su mano cubriendo la de Lysandro, que no dejaba de retenerla — Fue por ti que estuviste siempre a mi lado, a pesar de que no me conocías. Sentirte en mis peores momentos alejó el dolor. Contigo pude salir de todo eso, encontré el camino y ahora sé cómo continuar.

—Pero sin mí — admitió el con dolor

—Contigo hasta el fin del mundo. Quisiera que todo fuera fácil y que podamos dejar todo atrás, Alejarnos de mi familia, irnos del otro lado del mundo y ser felices. Pero no puedo. Aunque te debo la vida en muchos aspectos, tengo que decirte adiós. Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá pero yo… necesito tiempo.

—¿Así que…?

—Me iré. Pero te juro que, cuando vuelva, si aún sentimos esto, nadie nos separará. Haré lo que sea por mantenerme a tu lado.

—Entonces haré algo para que no puedas olvidarme y regresas rápido.

Acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó; primero con prisa aumentando los jugueteos y la humedad en el contacto. Sucrette no podía seguir el ritmo, sus rodillas flaquearon pero Lysandro la sujetó de la cintura guiándola hasta el centro de la cama. —Esto no tenía que ser así — se excusó él — pero no me das más tiempo.

Sucrette calló su boca con más besos y con manos trémulas, intentaba quitarle la ropa. Lysandro fue un chico diferente, febril y apasionado. Y llevaba las riendas sobre ella. Con delicadeza, la dejó en ropa interior; las mejillas de Sucrette fueron de un peligroso color rojo y sus ojos se volvieron mucho más brillantes que antes. Lysandro bajó de la cama unos instantes para deshacerse de su ropa, porque Sucrette no logró más que revolvérsela. Volvió al ataque, acomodándose sobre ella. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella: cálidas y temblorosas. La vio asentir repetidamente cuando él se quedó inmóvil acomodado entre sus piernas.

Todo fue un acto sublime, pero cuando Lysandro despertó, Sucrette se había ido.

Sobre la almohada le dejó su anillo color verde, promesa irrompible de que regresaría, que la esperara y que no dejara de amarla, porque era seguro que ella nunca olvidaría al chico que salvo su alma, y curó su corazón.

...

En lugar de "Sucrette" escriban su nombre LysandroFans n_n

¿Quien falta en esta serie? ¿Que alumno del Sweet Amoris no ha salido?

¡Exacto! Nathaniel, el querido delegado.

En el proximo capitulo.. algo de perversión y juegos con el rubito adorado \ o /


	5. Nathaniel

**Acabó la serie si lo sé, estarán tristes XP **

**Y para cerrar con broche de oro* a****lgo mas de perversión... ahora con Nathaniel**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

Tres chicas acorralaron a Nathaniel en uno de los pasillos, alejándolo del salón principal donde la reunión de su familia y amigos de su padre daba inicio. Sucrette, la hija de uno de los socios fue a salvarlo, se abrió paso entre las acosadoras y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para cercarlo a sus labios y besarlo de tal forma, que las chicas se dieron por vencidas. Nathaniel quedó hipnotizado. Le agarró la muñeca a la chica y la llevó a la primera habitación que vio abierta. Ahora si se hizo pasó a través de las chicas empujándolas y sin importarle los modales de anfitrión. Pensó que Sucrette se negaría, conociendo su naturaleza contradictoria así que le dio un incentivo para que no protestara.

—Vamos a hacer rabiar a tu padre — le susurró en el oído demasiado bajo para que solo ella escuchara y las chicas vieron esa acción como un cariño entre amantes.

Sucrette lo siguió como el quería, y Nathaniel se encargó de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—¿Esto es solo por llevarles la contra a nuestros padres, cierto? — Sucrette tragó saliva. Sin quererlo, su voz sonaba entrecortada. Nathaniel la volteó a ver; ni él tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lo único que sabía, era que una de sus debilidades era que las chicas tomaran la iniciativa con él, y más cuando tenía el don de hablar y socializar. —Nath, creo que esto es demasiado. Amh, yo… — balbuceó ella al ver a Nathaniel con una mirada que jamás le había visto, sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y sintió un escalofrío. Lo vio deshacerse de su saco negro, se acercó a ella y le quitó la chalina dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

La vio sonrojarse, y aunque al principio solo quería besarla una vez más, pero Sucrette se portaba tan cooperativa que un instinto primario se apoderó de él, lo cegó, y de ponto quería más, quería todo de ella. Supo de inmediato lo que se avecinaba, pero de alguna manera no podía detenerlo. Su cuerpo respondió diferente a lo que su razón le gritaba: un nombre de mujer, que no era el de Sucrette, retumbaba en la parte aun consiente de su cerebro, pero aquel instinto primitivo encargó de hacerlo a un lado.

Ella pasaba por una situación similar; tenía novio, pero era como si ya no recordara ni su cara. Nathaniel ocupaba toda su mente, se inclinó a tocarla con sus labios, ella se estremeció, y ladeó el cuello dándole paso libre a lo que quisiera hacerle. Nathaniel se apoyó con ambas manos del escritorio, donde ella se había recargado anteriormente. Ella lo agarró de la corbata guiándolo hasta que la volvió a besar. Nathaniel le acaricio la cintura por encima de la ropa y mordió su labio inferior. Bajo una de las manos hasta su muslo acariciándole la piel directamente. No dejaban de besarse; sus labios estaban rojos y dolían por la fiereza del beso, pero a ninguno pareció importarle. Cuando tocó su ropa interior se deshizo de ella, dejándola caer hasta sus tobillos. Le alzó el vestido hasta la cintura y volvió a acariciarla, esta vez en la piel que acababa de dejar al descubierto.

Sucrette gimió y dio un brinco, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo; sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del chico y seguramente dejándole marcas. Nathaniel usó su mano libre para abrirse el cinturón y la bragueta. Estaba más que listo para continuar, pero no sabía si ella lo estaba. La agarró con ambas manos del trasero masajeándoselo al ritmo que sus lenguas jugueteaban con la contraria. La sentó en el escritorio y luego ella sola se tendió sobre la madera, echando al suelo todo lo que estorbaba y lo jaló sobre ella. Sus piernas quedaron de tal manera que cuando ella busco deshacerse por completo de la prenda que estorbaba, le rozo a él la entre pierna: ahora fue el quien profirió un gruñido. Bajó la mano hacia la intimidad de la chica y la acarició levemente. Preparándola para el siguiente paso.

Sucrette repetía una y otra vez su nombre con voz pausaba y entonada. Nathaniel no resistió semejante escena y con un solo movimiento penetró sin aviso. Ella se arqueó con poco dolor y mucho placer. Nathaniel esperó alguna señal de que podía continuar y aunque al principio ella se quedó inmóvil, no tardo demasiado en pedirle que siguiera.

Sus cuerpos inundados en placer dejaban sin voz a su mente, y no repararon en el lugar donde estaban y miles de palabras sin sentido salían de sus bocas. Cuando ella sintió el clímax llegar, lo abrazó violentamente y le rasguñó el brazo, aunque Nathaniel apenas fue consiente de la herida.

Estaban ya con la ropa puesta. Sucrette se arregló el cabello y le acomodó a el la corbata.

—Nath, tenemos que salir

—Espera

—¿Mhm?

—Esto, ¿no afectará nuestra amistad?

—Claro que no. De mi parte, lo que pasó aquí, aquí se queda.

—¿Estas segura?

Sucrette rio

—Dudo que quieras que nuestros padres nos obliguen a casarnos ¿verdad? Solo tienen que ver este desastre. Esa será la mejor venganza de todas.

—Sí. La mejor…

**...**

Oh, otro capitulo antojo 8)

Espero no arruinar mentes Jeje

¡Gracias a todo s por leer! y Por loc omentarios ^^ me animan mucho a escribir nuevas cosas donde sguro estarán estos guapos chicos \ o /

¡Mil besos!


End file.
